The Real Way The Diaphram Came Out
by Scarlet Temptation
Summary: What really happened when Carrie got her diaphram stuck and Samantha had to lend a finger? Or two... M/Lemon/Language/Femme Slash


What happened between Carrie and Samantha when she had to help Carrie get her new diaphram out?

Samantha POV

"Go!" I tossed the rest of my martini into my mouth. "And I just had my nails done." I muttered, walking into the bathroom.

"Alright, how do you want to do this?" I asked.

"I usually get it out with one leg up on the toilet but it's brand new and won't bend enough." she explained, downing another mouthful of her drink.

"Well... are you waiting for an invitation?" I asked, waving my hand towards the toilet.

Carrie walked over to the toilet and put her foot up on the closed lid. I nodded with satisfaction and dropped down to my knees before her, lifting the front of her skirt.

Perfectly waxed lips with an inch and a half long landing strip at the top of her slit met my eye, I raised my eyebrows and nodded again in approval of her practical style.

I slowly inserted my fingers and fished around for the rim of the diaphram. I found the curled circle and tugged.

"Ssss." she hissed in pain.

"Sorry." I murmured, withdrawing my fingers.

"Mmmm hmmm." she nodded.

"Sit on the toilet lid and lift up your legs." I suggested.

She sat down and leant back, putting her heels on the edge of the seat.

"This is really awkward." she whispered, looking everywhere but me.

"Well, honey, that might be the problem. You're tense, try to _relax_." I nodded encouragingly.

"I am."

I took a deep breath and moved back in but stopped as the scent registered in my mind. _She smells incredible_. I felt my eyes roll for a moment, my head spinning for the odor seeping from her pussy. I shook it off and slowly inserted my fingers again, finding the rim again almost instantly. I pulled it down and she moaned in discomfort once more.

"Relax." I encouraged. _Maybe I could help her..._

I moved my fingertips back down and rubbed her g-spot lightly. She jumped but didn't say anything, settling a little further back. I stroked my thumb up the lip on my left hand side until I got to her clit, flicking it delicately. Her walls tightened on my fingers then relaxed some.

"Samantha." she whispered.

"Mmmm hmm." I hummed as if I didn't know why her voice was so breathy. I curled my fingers up again and pressed on her sweet spot.

"Haaa." she gasped, the sound getting higher.

Her juices covered my fingers as I slid them in and out of her tight hole, reaching deeper until I hit the ring stuck inside her. My left hand joined my right, rubbing her clit quickly so my fingers could thrust faster.

"Relax, Carrie." I whispered.

"Ungh, Sam, I'm gonna—" She sucked in a sharp breath, her walls fluttering around my fingers. I hooked my fingertip around the diaphram ring and tugged until I could bend it and pull it completely out. The pink circle slipped from her velvety soft tunnel and I dropped it in the sink before returning my fingers to pussy.

"Come for me, Carrie." I ordered; rubbing her clit fast as my fingers began sliding into her again. The little pulsing nub under my fingers went hard and her muscles clenched around my fingers.

"Uh, fuck Samantha!" she gasped out in a whisper.

I smiled, continuing to work my fingers into her as her stomach muscles clenched.

"You're so tight." I whispered. I pulled out of her and gazed at the bright pink color of her core. _Mmmm_. I swallowed the excess saliva that flooded my mouth.

"Sam..." she sighed happily, taking her feet off the seat.

"Uh-uh." I shook my head, smiling wickedly at her. I pushed her legs back up, resting her feet on the toilet seat again. "I didn't clean you up." I reminded her, not waiting for a reply before I lunged forward and lapped my tongue between her folds.

"Ohhh." she breathed. I drank up all her juices, cleaning every spot with my eager tongue. I gently stroked her clit with my thumb as I licked her pussy dry.

"Ready to go?" I asked, getting back to my feet, washing my hands in the sink.

"Ah huh." she nodded, dashing though to her closet to get changed quickly.

I stepped back out into the kitchen with Miranda and Charlotte.

"Crisis averted." I sighed, making myself another drink. Her flavor still on my tongue, coating my lips.

"Better you than me." Miranda smiled.

_I couldn't agree more._ I just smiled politely.

"Carrie, come on, we're going to be late for the movie." Charlotte yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Carrie called back. _Not after that you're not._ I smiled to myself again.

_I really should have gotten into gynaecology._

We all know that's what happened.


End file.
